Dania
| languages = Spanish French Lotic Portuguese | ethnic_groups = | ethnic_groups_year = 2016 | ethnic_groups_ref = | religion = * 60.3% Christianity * 35.4% Irreligion * 4.3 Others | demonym = Dalanic | government_type = parliamentary republic | leader_title1 = President | leader_name1 = Carlos Ameiros | leader_title2 = Prime Minister | leader_name2 = Dídac Cambeiro | leader_title3 = | leader_name3 = | leader_title4 = | leader_name4 = | leader_title5 = | leader_name5 = | legislature = | upper_house = | lower_house = | area_km2 = | area_footnote = | area_rank = | area_sq_mi = | population_estimate = 105,394,122 | population_estimate_year = | population_estimate_rank = | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi = | population_density_rank = | GDP_PPP = | GDP_PPP_year = | GDP_PPP_rank = | GDP_PPP_per_capita = | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = | GDP_nominal = | GDP_nominal_year = | GDP_nominal_rank = | GDP_nominal_per_capita = | GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = | Gini = | Gini_year = | Gini_change = | Gini_ref = | Gini_rank = | HDI = | HDI_year = | HDI_change = | HDI_ref = | HDI_rank = | currency = Dalanic Duro (D) | currency_code = DUR | time_zone = TBA | utc_offset = | utc_offset_DST = | time_zone_DST = | drives_on = right | calling_code = +62 | cctld = .dn }} Dania, officially the Republic of Dania (Spanish: República de Dania), is a sovereign state in Dania. Sonalalia has a population of 105 million people. The capital is Likavra, the second largest city after Persom. Other major urban centres include San Pedro, Guillermo, Santiago, Terragon and Altot. History Pre-Colonial Most of modern day Dania was inhabited by Lotic since their arrival around 500 AD. The Lotic people mostly lived along the Dan river. . They had their own culture, religion and language. The Lotic Empire was a collection of different cities working together under one head of state. The Empire fell after the Spanish-Lotic War during the expeditions of Santiago Zoido and Luz Morterero. Colonial Dan War The Spanish colony grew during the 17th and 18th century. Spain controlled the lands along the Dan river. France declared war on Spanish Dania in 1794 to get access to the river and wipe out the Spanish from Dania. After the war the Spanish Dania lost a big part of River but could still use the river so they could reach the northern part. The people in the north weren't happy and the Likavra Atacantes were created to make Spanish Dania indepent from Spain. In 1822 and in 1825 they started an uprising in Likavra. Wars for Independence The first Dalanic War for Independence was a war fought between the north (Republic of Dania) and South (Spain). In 1830 the northern part became independent and the south remained Spanish. There only was one problem; now the didnt have any supplies from the Dan River. So the best plan claim another river, so Dania attacked Great Britain to claim the Dona River. It horribly failed and the Dalanic Army was slaughtered. In 1837 the Spanish with help from Britain claimed Dania back. In 1888 the Dalani tried again with success and the nation got independent. Post-Colonial World Wars At world war one and two Dania joined the Allied. World War I was Dania in battle with Nic-Dan. The northern part of Dania was conquered but it was quickly taken back after the intervension of the United States and Sagofagia . After the signing of the Stalem-Abbrocoque Treaty in 1920 the king of Sagofagia declared war on North-Dania an important ally of Dania because Sagofagia was left out in the treaty. The Vendettio wars were short wars between 1920 and 1928. After the third war the Sagofagi people became fed up the wars of their king and started an uprising. Dania supported the rebels and in 1929 the king of Sagofagia fled to Europe. After the fall of the kingdom the trade between Dania and Sagofagia was greater than ever before but in World War two the countries were enemies. Sagofagia invaded Dania and its neighbors but in 1944 with help from United States and other allies the Sagofagi army was beaten. Cold War After world war two Dania became the biggest force in Dania. After 1960 Dania became part of the Cold War when Sagofagia became communist and tried to make puppets in other countries so Dania fought in wars against Sagofagia in other countries. '2000s' In 2004 Dania invaded Sagofagia in the Sonalali War this shocked the world and the UN put sanctions on Dania but after a few month they were ended. After 2004 the economy of Dania grew and the country got more western. 'Nature' Dania is has a diverse nature with in the south the dry plains and the Inasco Desert, among the Dan River there are trees and farms and grasslands. In the north there are forests and the Hellens Mountains at the border with Sagofagia. Also there is a climate north-south devide in Dania the north is Subtropial and Moderate (Dan)/ Semiarid (Drylands) Demographics Dania has a population of 109 Milion and most people are from European Decent. Spanish is the largest group because Dania was a colony of Spain. Native people make up 4% of the population thats around 430.000 People most of them are Lotic and live in the Lotic Zone in the south of the country. Politics In Dania there are four major parties: * Conservative Party (Green) * Christian Party (Yellow) * Liberal Party (Blue) * Socialist Democrat Party (Red) Constituent states Category:Countries